


Флотзамские каникулы

by merchant_prince



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: - А задница у тебя ничего, кстати, - окрик Йорвета застал Вернона в дверях корпуса, - но целовать все равно не буду.- Да завали ты, - Вернон зло хлопнул дверью, надеясь больше никогда не видеть эльфскую паскуду.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 8





	Флотзамские каникулы

У входа в археологический комплекс группу школьников встретила экскурсовод-эльфка. По мнению Вернона, она была слишком чудная - одета ярко, пестро, в несколько слоев чего-то, что больше походило на куски ткани, чем на одежду в привычном понимании, волосы уложены в сложные косы. Здесь, во Флотзаме, все было не так, как в Вызиме - столичные эльфы внешне отличались от людей разве только формой ушей. А здесь, в глухой провинции, эльфы все еще жили обособленной общиной, говорили между собой на Старшей речи, переходя на Общий язык только для разговоров с людьми. 

\- Мы с вами осмотрим комплекс An Cuimhne, затем у вас будет время на самостоятельное исследование, результаты которого надо будет занести в бланк, который подготовили ваши учителя. Сейчас ваш вожатый раздаст их вам.

Вернон взял протянутую эльфкой папку с бланками и принялся распределять их среди детишек в отряде. Под его ответственностью было двенадцать младшеклассников, и как же Вернон был горд собой, что он получил место вожатого во Флотзамском научно-оздоровительном лагере. Может, не каждый семнадцатилетний подросток был бы рад провести последние каникулы перед выпускным классом, работая, но Вернону было в кайф. Отец всегда учил его проявлять инициативу, пробовать себя в новом, так что когда полгода назад в школу раздавали брошюры лагеря, Вернон, не раздумывая, подал заявку. К тому же, в лагере обещали дать рекомендацию для университета - а с этим можно было бы претендовать на стипендию. В общем, Вернон чувствовал себя донельзя важным, самостоятельным, ответственным и взрослым.

Экскурсия включала в себя две части - первая касалась непосредственно истории раскопок. Как начинались поиски заброшенных в Средневековье городов, как археологам помогли литературные источники, и какими методами и техниками пользуются для ведения раскопок. Демонстрация инструментов и работы ими привела детишек в восторг.

Вторая часть экскурсии была посвящена непосредственно истории Флотзамского дворца. Его архитектуре, найденным здесь предметам быта и произведениям искусства. Культура Aen Siedhe переплеталась в рассказе эльфки с цитатами из баллад и поэм.

\- И наконец, перед нами статуя, изображающая Эльдана и Симориль - эльфских возлюбленных, с которыми связано много легенд. По одной из них, магия запечатала в камне вздохи влюбленных, и те, чьи сердца полны любовью, могут услышать их дыхание.

Эльфка рассказала еще немного о купальнях, располагавшихся на этом месте и объявила свободное время. Отряд, увлеченно галдя, разбежался решать задания из своих бланков, Вернон же, как старший, поблагодарил экскурсовода и, когда она ушла, стал думать, чем бы ему таким заняться. Детишки будут бродить по комплексу еще минут сорок, потом соберутся у сувенирной лавки.

Вернон не был большим фанатом истории и искусства, но во всех этих эльфских статуях что-то было, даже если их трепало время (назвать Симориль красавицей, глядя на ее статую с почти стершимися чертами лица можно было только с натяжкой).

Конечно, Вернон не верил ни в какие легенды про запечатанные магией вздохи, да даже если так, что ему было слышать - обжимание с девчонкой на школьной дискотеке полгода назад явно на любовь не тянуло. И тем не менее - он услышал. Нет, не вздохи - что-то нечленораздельное по сути и ругательное по интонации. К счастью, это матерился не Эльдан (а то бы грустно было разочаровываться в легенде), а всего лишь какой-то эльф. По виду - худобе, растрепанности,неряшливости одежды - подросток, но черт их знает, этих долгожителей. Вернон мог поручиться только за троицу эльфов, с которыми учился в школе, что они точно подростки. Но конкретно этот непонятный эльф спокойно перелезал через цепочки-ограждения, за которые туристам заходить было нельзя, так что в Верноне взыграли ответственность и взрослость:

\- А что, лазить по огороженной части раскопок нормально? 

Эльф отряхнул пыльные штаны и как-то недобро зыркнул на Вернона.

\- Dh’oine будет указывать мне, как ходить по дому собственных предков?

\- Правила вообще-то одни для всех, - нет, ну что за дикость, сразу с оскорблениями из глубины веков.

\- Ошибаешься, одни для людей, другие для эльфов. Имею полное право лазить здесь и поклоняться статуям богов.

\- Каким статуям, каким богам? В этой части дворца твои предки мылись..

\- Ой, вы посмотрите, dh’oine разбирается в эльфской архитектуре.

\- А ты не разбираешься в собственном наследии!

\- Не говори о том, что не понимаешь, dh’oine, - эльфа совсем перекосило, а его пальцы сжались в кулаки. Вернон уже чуял, как хорошая рекомендация ускользает у него из рук из-за грядущей драки.

\- Iorwerth! Caemm a me! - давешняя экскурсовод стояла у колонн, когда-то украшавших вход в купальни.

Эльф таки разжал кулаки и с максимально недовольным лицом пошел на зов.

\- Esseath arse! - эльфка отвесила нахалу подзатыльник, что очень понравилось Вернону.

\- Sor’ca! - вскричал доебливый эльф, когда его за острое ухо потащили куда-то в сторону.

Раз уж неприятный инцидент был исчерпан, Вернон пошел в сторону сувенирной лавки, ждать свой отряд.

***

\- Чего мечешься, как с пригоревшей жопой? - Талер был старше всех вожатых в лагере, но с кем-то вроде Вернона вел себя на равных. И в выражениях стеснялся только перед начальством лагеря. И то не всегда. Так и не скажешь, что преподавал право во Флотзамской старшей школе.

\- У моих должно быть первое интенсивное занятие по Старшей речи, учитель до сих пор не пришел. Госпожа Меригольд не берет телефон. Мой отряд скоро разнесет класс. Талер, что за нахуй?

\- Так, пацан, харе кипятком ссать, этот лагерь видел вещи похуже разнесенных классов. Придет твой препод. Рано или поздно. Как звать-то хмыря?

\- Да там какое-то эльфское мудреное имя. У вас же здесь куда ни плюнь, попадешь в эльфа…

\- Ну а че ты хотел - это для нас Флотзам дыра дырой, пусть и с красивой природой. А эльфам тут святые месты. И держатся они за них, как бешенные… Не милсдарь аэп Сорг ведет у вас интенсив?

\- Да, вроде бы.

Талер кивнул на дорожку - искомый учитель шел в сопровождении госпожи Меригольд, а за ними плелся…

\- Вот паскуда.

\- Кто?

\- Вон, рядом с учителем, я чуть не подрался с ним, когда водил своих на экскурсию в дворец.

Троица как раз поравнялась с Верноном и Талером.

\- Роше, - госпожа Меригольд заведовала в лагере учебной частью, - господин аеп Сорг сегодня с ассистентом, проводи их пожалуйста в класс.

\- Очень приятно, пройдемте со мной, - Вернон еле выдавил приветливую улыбку, видя гадливую ухмылку этого “ассистента”. Хорошо, что на уроке присутствовать ему было не надо, и выполнив роль провожатого, Вернон вернулся на улицу к Талеру.

\- Слышь, пацан, ты на сыночка Сорга не залупайся…

\- Да схуяль.

\- Блять, пацан. Эльфы - суки злопамятные. А Сорги - вообще родом из Гвиндейта. Слыхал про Гвиндейт?

Вернон кивнул. Кто ж не слышал про эльфскую автономию в Синих горах, сохранявшую независимость назло ходу истории, а в современности ставшей центром возрождения эльфской культуры.

\- Вот. Там у себя они видное семейство. “Хранители памяти” их зовут. Звучит, будто важные жопы, и черт пойми, что под этим подразумевается, эльфские общины превозносят их чуть ли не как пророков. Нынче колесят по Северу, впрягаются во всякую общественную деятельность. Сорги во Флотзаме уже лет сорок, и семейство их что называется, традиционно эльфское - родители, старшие дети со своими женами и детьми, младшие дети, племянники на попечении, старшие родственники черти какого колена. И я тебя добром предупреждаю, полезешь к Йорвету, окажешься один против толпы его родни.

\- Тьфу, блять, тут стать эльфоненавистником раз плюнуть.

\- Удачи, пацан. Я тебя предупредил.

Два академических часа спустя Вернон снова был у учебного корпуса. Эльфская паскуда, то есть Йорвет-из-важного-семейства, развалилась на крыльце, будто на пляжном шезлонге.

\- Как дела, dh’oine?

Да пусть вся его важная семья придет по его душу, паскуда бесила Вернона своим существованием, и спускать он ей этого не собирался.

\- Póg mo thóin.

Йорвет сразу приподнялся на локтях, потом сел и...начал аплодировать. 

\- Как для dh’oine, ты неплохо можешь имитировать классический акцент Старшей речи.

\- А ты не можешь, раз тебя взяли ассистировать на занятии и выперли.

\- Мечтай, я нужен отцу только для коммуникативной части занятий, сейчас мелкие людишки пишут тест.

Дурная ситуация, когда был готов на конфликт, а подбросить в пламя нечего. Вернону ничего не оставалось делать, как уйти по своим делам.

\- А задница у тебя ничего, кстати, - окрик Йорвета застал Вернона в дверях корпуса, - но целовать все равно не буду.

\- Да завали ты, - Вернон зло хлопнул дверью, надеясь больше никогда не видеть эльфскую паскуду.

***

У Вернона был выходной, а в кино выходил новый историчеко-магический эпик “Дорога без возврата”. Вообще-то он хотел пойти вместе с Бьянкой, но та обожралась накануне йогуртами (ага, конечно, ребята раздобыли какую-то сомнительную алкашку и распили под одеялом. Сначала Вернон был зол, что его не позвали, но потом сменил гнев на ехидство) и угодила в медпункт на все выходные.

В город можно было попасть на автобусе, но Вернон выбрал более долгий вариант - пешком через лесопарк. Времени было навалом, погода была прекрасная. Сначала нужно было попетлять по тропинкам, любимым туристами-пенсионерами с палками для скеллигской ходьбы, потом, пересечь Троллий мост и пройти городской парк с плиточными дорожками, скамейками, спортивными площадками, дальше фрагмент крепостной стены и ты во Флотзаме.

Вернон прошел спокойно весь путь до Тролльего моста, а на нем, оперевшись локтями на перила…

\- Вот блядь…  
\- У меня, вообще-то, имя есть.  
\- Йорвет, да?  
\- Вернон Роше, да?  
\- Как ты узнал мое?  
\- А ты?  
\- Это игра такая, отвечать вопросом на вопрос?  
\- С чего ты так решил?

Вернон шумно втянул в себя воздух, а потом постепенно выпустил - говорят, помогало успокоиться. Врали, тут надо было устранять причину стресса.

\- Что ж ты мне все время по пути попадаешься?  
\- Не знаю, может я твое Предназначение?

Сильное заявление, как показалось Вернону.

\- Знаешь, ты не очень похож на княжну Цириллу.

\- Пффф, княжну Цириллу. Вы, люди, только и знаете “Сагу о ведьмаке и ведьмачке”, потому что она писалась людьми. А то, что Предназначение - это нечто большее, про него одно существует целый пласт истории, литературы, магии Aen Seidhe… Слышал ли ты хоть когда-то о Диармиде и Грайне?

\- Ой, ну раз ты такой умный эльф из дохуя умной эльфской семьи, просвяти меня, дхуйню, необразованную, что там у вас за эльфские пласты.

Йорвет развернулся и вальяжно облокотился на перила моста, будто нормально прямо встать не мог. Позер остроухий.

\- Куда ты идешь?  
\- Какое тебе дело?  
\- Да ответь, блять.  
\- Ну в город.  
\- Куда в город?  
\- В кино, чего доебался-то?  
\- Ммммм, не так далеко, чтобы рассказать тебе хоть что-то, но я попробую.

Вернон мог бы послать эльфа сразу, но почему-то просто махнул рукой и продолжил свой путь, вполуха слушая лекцию про эльфскую литературу и отражение в ней летописных событий.

На фильм Вернон так и не попал.

***

\- Да как, блять, тебе объяснить-то, мы храним память…  
\- Я это слышал, а еще, по словам Талера - вы эльфские пророки. Просто объясни по-человечески, что это значит.  
\- Да о каком человеческом может идти речь, когда мы говорим о сугубо эльфских вещах, а, dh’oine?

Йорвет и Роше сидели посреди городского пляжа, расстелив себе полотенце по причине жмотничества на аренду шезлонгов и зонтика. На них уже пару раз недобро цыкали за шум, но дискуссия была слишком горяча, чтобы обращать на такое внимание.

\- Так, ладно, давай так, - Йорвет минут пять молча ковырял песок, прежде чем родил мысль, - во-первых, мы не пророки. Пророки предвещают будущие, мы же специализируемся на прошлом. Во-вторых, формально мы ученые, преподаватели, искусствоведы, артисты. В-третьих, тебе же не надо объяснять, что у эльфов и людей, разные сроки жизни. Мы живем дольше, значит, мы медленнее меняемся. У людей поколение - это лет двадцать пять, у нас - семьдесят пять. Люди отбрасывают традиции, как мусор, мы держимся до последнего. Вот и получается, что память о прошлом мы храним лучше, чем вы, люди. Только Aen Seidhe, жившие на территории Северных королевств теряли ее в погромах, войнах, отчаянных попытках подстроится под людей. Нетронутым, и то, относительно, остался только Гвиндейт. И у нас есть архивы, карты, источники, летописи, литература - свидетельства культуры Aen Seidhe в этом мире. И раз уж настало время, когда форма ушей - не преступление, мы стараемся возвращать знания, которые у нас есть, нашим братьям и сестрам. Мы приехали во Флотзам, кто-то в Вызиму, кто-то отправился в Аэдирн. Однажды мы вернемся в Гвиндейт, но пока мы нужны здесь.

\- То есть, вы как средневековые барды, возвещаете эльфам о былом величии вашей расы.

\- Ну тут ведь как, dh’oine, из песни слов не выкинешь, приходится говорить и про поражения, порозные союзы, продажных шлюх…

Какая-то пожилая дама по соседству разразилась целой тирадой о нравах молодежи, а Йорвет только расхохотался.

\- Я хотел сказать, про Францеску Финдабаир, прекраснейшую королеву Дол Балатана. Прекраснейшую и последнюю. Пошли купаться, Роше.

Понтар в этих краях не то чтобы прогревался до парного молока. Водичка приятно бодрила и освежала.

Они доплыли до ограничительных буев и повисли на них.

\- Слушай, Роше… Если интересно - как насчет ночной прогулки? 

\- Вообще-то, на ночь из лагеря отлучаться нельзя.

\- Ой, да не пизди ты мне, что ты такой правильный. Решайся, реальное приключение. Обещаю, что призову парочку древних духов. Я знаю, где в лесу святилище Вейопатиса.

\- Пиздишь здесь только ты. Тоже мне, чародей.

Йорвет ухмыльнулся и отцепился от буя, откидываясь на спину и гребя в сторону берега. Вернон мог себе только представить, каким пуделем будет эльф, когда просушит и распустит свои мудреные косы после купания. Зато по эльфской моде, котрой следовали все местные эльфы.

\- В общем, человек, если решишься, - Йорвет завис на воде, поддерживая себя руками, - Троллий мост, в полночь.

***

Вернон бежал сквозь лес, рискуя либо навернуться, либо сбиться с тропы и потеряться. Он опаздывал уже на полчаса. А что поделать, на территории его поймал Талер, и отбрехаться от него можно было только обещаниями забрать на себя три дежурства в столовой.

Нет, блять, хуй с ней, с рекомендацией, это было его последние школьные каникулы, и он собирался их запомнить.

Троллий мост был уже совсем рядом, и Вернон замедлился только тогда, когда увидел, что его ждут.

Йорвет явно утеплился для прохладной ночи, но сделал это на свой эльфский манер - завернулся в многослойное нечто. И волосы - волосы все равно были собраны в сложные косы.

\- Смотри-ка, пришел. Не испугался.

\- А чего мне пугаться?

\- Вдруг я из тех эльфов, о которых рассказывали в сказках позднего Средневековья - одурманиваю людей, даю им отведать колдовской еды и заманиваю на Остров Яблонь обещаниями вечной молодости и блаженства. А на самом деле, ничего доброго не ждет в том мире… У меня с собой бутерброды и термос с чаем, будешь?

\- Блять, конечно буду.

\- А если она колдовская.

\- Да похуй, я бежал сквозь лес, как бешеный, я заслужил.

\- Ну, смотри, dh’oine. Может еще и за руку меня возьмешь?

\- Если в на этом твоем Острове Яблонь меня не достанет Меригольд с выговором - уводи меня туда поскорее.

Йорвет усмехнулся.

\- Но начнем мы все-таки со святилища Вейопатиса, - эльф взял человека за руку и повел в лес по одному ему известной дорожке.

***

Смена Вернона закончилась. Это было действительно хорошее лето. Отличные каникулы. И даже было не жаль, что рекомендацию он так и не получил - слишком расслабился к концу смены, перестал стараться в работе с отрядом. Хорошо, может Вернон был не настолько ответственным взрослым, зато у него был Йорвет. Наглая эльфская паскуда, постоянно подкидывающая поводы нарушить правила лагеря, убежать в ночь, пойти купаться на дикий пляж, присоединиться к раскопкам, потусить на семейном празднике… Вернону было очень грустно, что это лето заканчивается.

Йорвет провожал его до вокзала. Болтал без остановки ровно до того момента, как была объявлена подача поезда до Вызимы.

Они стояли на платформе и оба смотрели в пол.

\- Пиши мне, при случае. Вдруг найдете на раскопе что-то интересное. Активируйте портал, - Вернон все-таки отважился сказать хоть что-то. Глупость, но прощаться же надо было.

\- Не, порталы строили в башнях, все они учтены, во Флотзаме таких не было.

\- Все равно, пиши, без повода.

\- Как получится, dh’oine. Не факт, что не переедем в ближайшее время.

Вернон кивнул:

\- Ну, я пошел.

\- Погоди, dh’oine, - Йорвет каким-то хищническим броском притянул к себе Вернона за плечи и поцеловал - неуклюже, и очень коротко, - вот теперь, прощай.

Вернон ничего не успел сказать этой паскуде, Йорвет припустил прочь с платформы. А времени до отбытия поезда оставалось всего несколько минут…

Йорвет так и не написал. И после нескольких месяцев игнора Вернон решил просто сдаться.

***

Потоковая лекция по философии проходила в огромном зале-амфитеатре Вызимского университета. Сейчас здесь сидел и юрфак Вернона, и отделение госмун управления, и истфак.

Философия и так не прельщала Вернона, а когда он разглядел на несколько ярусов ниже себя определенно эльфскую макушку, оплетенную сложными косами - все, о чем он мог мечтать - это о скорейшем завершении лекции.

На перемене он растолкал почти всех однокурсников, чтобы не потерять из виду так заинтересовавшую его персону.

Вернон догнал эльфа в коридоре, грубо схватил за плечо и развернул на себя:

\- Что ж ты мне все время по пути попадаешься?

Ничуть не изменившийся за год Йорвет хитро улыбнулся.


End file.
